


Perfect Night

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, No Condom, Romance, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, Weddings, cum, love making, soft, theyre so unbelievably happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Steve and Tony finally make it to their wedding day, and as magical as it was, the night is even more so.





	Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray I did it! Hope you all enjoy. Shout out to those of you who read each new addition to this series.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh softly as they stumbled into the hotel room, peppering the blond’s face with kisses. His jacket was already unbuttoned, and Steve’s tie was loose and hanging around his shoulders, the top button of his shirt undone. Steve had felt him up in the back of the limo, a little too excited to wait until they got to the room, and the brunet giggled through kisses, and comments about the event. They were respectable people though, and didn’t do much more than makeout, but boy was it a relief to get through checking in at the hotel and rush up to their room.

Steve grinned against Tony’s lips as he shut the door behind them, and they were finally, finally alone. Not that the wedding hadn’t been amazing, and the time shared with their friends and family was wonderful, but he couldn’t wait to be alone with his husband. Tony had looked ravishing the entire day, even more so than when they eloped, and the love Steve felt every time he glimpsed him was enough to fuel a jet. He waited all day to have Tony, held his hand and kissed him when he could, tried to express just how happy he was. But now, he wanted more. He wanted to express the full scale of his devotion, and well, that could only be done in privacy.

Tony was just as eager. The scientist was glued to his husband when they entered the room, didn’t even bother stepping away to put their bags away properly. He dropped them by the door and turned to Steve. 

“We did it,” the brunet said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s midsection and gazing up at him with adoring eyes. There was joy and astonishment in his tone.

“Yeah,” the soldier replied, chuckling softly. “With only minor disaster too.” He smiled down at Tony, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m just glad nothing blew up.” Tony sighed with relief, though his smile couldn’t have been wider.

Steve echoed that sentiment. He gently rubbed Tony’s back, squeezed him close. “You got a recording of their reactions to us eloping, right?” The news had come out during the dinner, and the uproar was ridiculously loud. A few even insisted they knew all along, while others shot them down, just adding to the noise. Tony couldn’t believe they had really kept it a secret for two months, especially from Rhodey and Bucky. There were more than a handful of times that they were suspicious, but years of practice had made Tony and Steve great improvisers, and they managed to keep it under wraps.

“Of course. Saving that one for posterity,” the scientist grinned. “Thought a few of them were gonna keel over.” He laughed at the thought, shook his head in amusement.

“I’m gonna keel over if I don’t get my hands on you,” Steve retorted, eyes warm as he drank in Tony’s laughter. His heart beat fast, and his skin felt tingly.

“Then by all means, Mr. Stark-Rogers, touch me.” Tony replied happily, cupping the blond’s cheek with his hand. It felt so good to call him that, to share a last name after all this time. Steve was his, and the whole world knew it, and Tony in turn belonged to him. It felt so good to share that with everyone else, and the wedding had been just short of magical.

All of their friends and family were there, were happy for them. There was even a crowd outside of the venue, cheering them on as they arrived. Social media blew up with well wishes and fan posts, and he was sure there would be news coverage appearing in the morning. It seemed plenty of people were waiting for the day to come. Both best man speeches were an appropriate mixture of embarrassing and endearing, with plenty of stories to go around, and the amount of toasts that happened throughout the night was enough to cover several holidays. And the gifts—there were _so_ many gifts. Tony wasn’t even sure where to put them all, and that was saying a lot, because he had plenty of space.

It all went off without a hitch, or at least, a massive one. Little disasters happened here and there, like someone knocking over one of the centerpieces, but nothing that dampened the mood. Tony had been a nervous wreck in the morning getting ready though. He assumed another earth-shattering threat would appear just in time to ruin everything, but luckily, it never came.

He met Steve at the altar with a dazzling smile. They laughed, they cried. Rhodey especially teared up escorting Tony down the aisle. He was reluctant to let go, even told Steve to take care of him well, which felt silly after all they had gone through, but was endearing nonetheless. Tony had never loved his best friend more than those few moments, hugged him so tight the air left his lungs. The vows were emotional, and the fact that they were already technically married didn’t take away from the gravity of the event at all. There was more than one misty eye in the crowd as they declared their love.

The cheering when Steve and Tony shared their kiss still echoed in his mind, cacophonous and earnest and so pure. Tony had never felt as happy as he did today. And now, after a long night of celebration, they had arrived at their hotel room. Tomorrow afternoon they would head out on their Honeymoon: A month-long tour through Europe, at Steve’s request. Italy, Switzerland, Germany, France, Scotland. It had been a long time since Tony had been on a vacation, and he was looking forward to sharing it with the person he loved.

Right now, he felt warm and happy, champagne singing a little in his veins, and overwhelming contentment surging through his heart. The look in Steve’s eyes told him he felt the same. The soldier couldn’t imagine anything better than this, and couldn’t imagine even letting Tony go for a second right now. He captured Tony’s lips in a soft kiss, ran his tongue over the brunet’s lips. His partner moaned softly, opened his mouth, licked into Steve’s with quiet fervor. The blond exhaled, reached down and lifted the brunet in his arms, wrapped his legs around his waist with familiar ease.

Tony broke the kiss, placed his hands on the blond’s shoulders. He buried his face in Steve’s neck, drank in his scent, the strong hands gripping him, warm and welcoming, like home. Steve was his home, would always be. He could love and cherish him for the rest of his life. “I love you, so, so much,” Tony said, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t believe that he was actually so lucky, that everything had turned out so well, albeit with a lot of misery over the years. He couldn’t complain though. It was all worth it to get here.

“I love you more,” Steve replied, gripping him tighter with one hand. “Don’t cry, we did that at the altar already,” he joked, running a hand through Tony’s hair softly.

The brunet drew back, laughed a little and rubbed his eyes to keep from crying. “You’re right. I just can’t help it.”

“I know,” the soldier replied softly. He gazed lovingly into his partner’s eyes, affection blooming in his chest. “Would you like me to take you to bed, Mr. Stark-Rogers?” he asked.

Tony smiled brightly, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, fuck yes. Make love to me, honey.”

“Always,” Steve answered, walking over to the bed. He dropped Tony down on it with a huff, rather unceremoniously. The brunet gasped at the sudden drop and Steve, feigning exhaustion, climbed on top of him, boxing him in.

The scientist rolled his eyes and laughed softly, pulled the blond down by his tie. He kissed Steve slowly, softly, ran a hand through his blond hair. Steve’s hands ran reverently down his sides, and he slotted himself between Tony’s hips. He slid his tongue against Tony’s, licked into his mouth sweetly until a shudder ran down the brunet’s spine.

The scientist’s hands moved to unbutton Steve’s shirt, and the blond pulled back to take off his jacket first. Tony took a moment to do the same, and when the soldier reached out to untuck his shirt, he grasped his hand, brought it to his lips slowly. Tony kissed his fingertips, one at a time, then brushed his lips against Steve’s knuckles, pressed a last kiss to his wedding ring. Steve’s heart throbbed at that.

The blond pulled off Tony’s glasses, reached over to set them on the nightstand.

“I’ve never thanked you,” Tony said quietly, watching the soldier’s fingers as they undid his shirt buttons.

“For what?” Steve muttered in reply, pausing to look up at the scientist’s face through golden lashes.

Tony’s hands grasped his own. His heart beat fast, like that night in the tower, at the start of all of this. “For loving me. Despite everything, through it all, you’ve loved me, even though I’m insufferable, and so so _flawed_. You’ve loved me, cared for me. I can’t ask for anything more than that, don’t need anything more than that. I’d give up everything I have, if that were the price for having you.”

Steve felt tears prickling in his eyes. He swallowed hard, gathered his husband in his arms. He hugged him tightly. “Thank you for giving me a second chance, for keeping faith in me. You’ve warmed me, Tony, took me when I woke up cold and alone, and wrapped me in your love. I’m so thankful for you. I would’ve crashed that plane a hundred times over, if I knew that you’d be here waiting for me every time.”

“I love you,” Tony replied against his shoulder, thanked the stars that he was so lucky.

“I love you too,” Steve said, pressed a kiss to his hair. He drew back after a long moment, tilted the brunet’s head up by his chin and pressed their lips together. It started slow, languid. Tony explored his mouth, sucked on his tongue when Steve slid it against his. His hands went back to unbuttoning the scientist’s shirt and the brunet reluctantly drew back, took in the way heat bloomed across the blond’s cheeks, the way his lips looked soft and pink after being kissed so thoroughly.

“Mm, hurry up,” Tony said, shifting impatiently as Steve finally undid the last button, and pulled the dress shirt from his partner’s shoulders. The blond pressed a kiss to his shoulder, the right one, where light scars from the gauntlet ran down his skin. It made the brunet’s heart clench to know that even with his flaws, his various scars and the few wisps of gray that had started to sprout in his hair, Steve still desired him. The soldier switched to the left shoulder, grazed the skin with his teeth as Tony worked at his shirt. When it was finally off, he pulled Steve down on top of him, spread his legs. Steve settled between them, one leg between Tony’s, and went to work.

He couldn’t tell how long they kissed, how long they were wrapped up in each other until they finally got to it. Steve never wanted this to end, never wanted to leave this bed. He could kiss Tony for hours and hours, loved the feeling of him in his arms, the way his breath would turn shaky and the stiffness would bleed out of his limbs and he was relaxed and warm. He loved the little hums and moans the brunet would let out, how those deft fingers would clench around his hair or shoulders, how even after the ups and downs and all the time spent together, Tony still loved him, craved him as much as the start, and it was mutual.

The brunet shifted his hips now, groaned at the heat and friction of Steve’s groin against his. He was hard, leaking, and put a hand between them, palmed the blond’s length through his slacks. He swallowed the soldier’s low moan with a kiss, licked into his mouth and drank in the way his fingers shook around his waist, how he couldn’t help but buck up into Tony’s touch. Tony knew him so well, knew exactly where to touch and how to move, knew how to get him heated and desperate and open, how to pull loving words and the utmost devotion form his heart. Tony unbuttoned his husband’s pants as Steve latched on to his neck, sucked a deep, purple hickey into his skin.

“Oh Mr. Stark-Rogers, I love when you ravish me,” the brunet muttered breathily, moving his fingers up to caress the soldier’s strong abs. He groaned in his throat appreciatively, reached back and let his hands slide over the curve of Steve’s ass.

“I’ll ravish you as much as you want,” the blond replied, licking over the irritated skin. He pushed back into Tony’s grasp, and reached down to unbutton the scientist’s pants too.

“If I knew the price of hickeys was marriage, I would’ve married you a long time ago,” Tony joked, tugging on Steve’s pants.

“Be quiet,” Steve said playfully. The blond rolled off of him momentarily and stripped. Tony did the same with enthusiasm, grinned a little and moved to sit in his husband’s lap when they were naked.

His hands wrapped around both their cocks, stroked slowly upwards with just enough pressure to make chills run down Steve’s spine. The soldier’s large hands settled on his ass, gripped the flesh just hard enough to make Tony’s hips buck into his.

“Oh,” Tony groaned, squirming against him. “Get the lube?” he asked, flicking his wrist the way he knew Steve liked.

The blond exhaled sharply, bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, just a second,” he replied, and Tony climbed off his lap, ran an appreciative hand over his thigh as the soldier stood.

“Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave,” the scientist joked as Steve crossed the room and unzipped their carry-on bag. He spread himself out on the bed, lazily stroked himself.

“I bet you do,” the blond replied, rooting around in the bag. He was taking a little longer than usual, and Tony raised a brow.

“Uh, doing alright there?” he asked, leaning up on his elbows.

“Well…” Steve sighed, standing straight. There was an unhappy slump to his shoulders, and he put his hands on his hips. “We uh… we forgot to pack it.”

The scientist shot up, shock on his face. “We _didn’t_,” he replied with a gasp.

Fuck, that would sure put a damper on the night’s activities! He sure as hell wasn’t going out to the store to get more. He vividly remembered packing two bottles—there was _no way_ they were missing, and if they were, it wasn’t his fault. He had a sneaking suspicion Barnes was behind it. Leave it to Bucky to play such a devious prank. A frown set on the brunet’s face, and he sighed with exasperation.

“You’re right, we didn’t,” Steve answered, cutting through his thoughts. The blond bastard reached in the bag and pulled something out. He lifted his arm, waved the bottle of lube in his hand. He turned around and gave Tony a cheeky grin.

The brunet’s eyes widened in understanding. “You ass! I can’t believe you would joke about that,” he said, falling back against the mattress. He couldn’t help but laugh though, once the relief set in.

“You looked terrified,” Steve chuckled, walking over to the bed. He warmed the bottle in his hands, tossed it to his husband.

Tony caught the bottle. “You are so lucky that was just a joke, because I sure as hell wasn’t running to the convenience store. That would’ve been _your_ job.”

“Oh yeah?” the soldier asked, crawling on the bed. Tony handed the lube back to him. He popped the lid, raised his brows challengingly. “And if I refused?”

“Then you’d be missing out on all of this,” Tony said, turning on his side to look at Steve. He ran a hand down the blond’s arm, squeezed his bicep appreciatively. The brunet leaned forward, kissed Steve’s shoulder as his partner closed a hand around his thigh, lifted his leg to swing it over his hip.

“You’re right,” Steve crooned, leaning forward to kiss the scientist’s jaw softly. He buried his nose in his partner’s neck, inhaled his scent and warmth. Tony hummed softly in reply, fingers curling around the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, stroking softly. He shifted his hips slowly, grinded against the blond’s groin, relished in the slide of his cock against his own, the way it leaked against his abdomen.

“You gonna fuck me, sweetheart?” the scientist murmured sweetly, reaching down and closing a hand around his husband’s dick. He thumbed the head, spread around the pre that had gathered around the slit.

Steve shuddered at the sensation, desire pooling in his stomach. He ran a hand down Tony’s back, scratched lightly in a way that made him arch, tug on the soldier’s cock enthusiastically. “Yeah, yes,” he groaned, drawing back to squeeze some lube on the palm of his hand. He lubed up his fingers as Tony hitched his leg up higher.

“Give it to me, baby. I’m yours,” the brunet replied, groaning softly as the blond worked a lubed finger into his hole.

Steve stretched his partner with practiced ease, first one, then two, then three fingers, taking his time more than usual, making sure the scientist was loose and moaning and desperate by the time he even thought about filling him up. Tony held on to him, whispered praises and ‘I love you’s as the soldier’s fingers moved in and out, brushed against his prostate, spread him open, and sometimes pulled out just to start it all over again. He kissed Steve with languid devotion, open-mouthed and wet and filthy, as the blond worked him open with one hand, the other stroking his hip gently.

“Gonna fill you so good, sweetheart,” the soldier muttered against his ear after a while. There was no rush, no desperate haste. He would take his time, wanted to remember every moment of this night, every little kiss and touch. “You’re so good for me, like you were made for me.”

“Maybe I was,” Tony replied, licking up the column of his throat, skin warm and tingly against the blond’s body. “All y-yours, always have been,” he groaned as Steve crooked his fingers, rubbed against his prostate. He lined up their cocks, stroked them together. “All yours, body and soul.”

“And I’m yours, f-forever and ever,” the soldier sighed in reply, thrusted forward into the scientist’s grasp.

“So lucky to have you. I love you,” the brunet said, capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss. He rested a hand on the soldier’s cheek, caressed it lovingly, kissed him until they had no choice but to break for breath. Tony pulled Steve by the shoulders until he was on top. The brunet sighed softly, spread his legs and smiled as Steve climbed on top of him, pressed him into the sheets.

“You ready?” the blond asked, grazing his lips over the hickey he’d made earlier.

“_Yeah_,” Tony replied, shuddering beneath him. He linked his arms around Steve’s shoulders, took in the way the blond’s face was flushed, how his eyes were dark and lust-hazed, yet so full of love. His heart beat furiously, overcome with emotion for a moment. He still couldn’t believe this was real, after all this time. He never dreamed of being this happy ten years ago, of finding someone to love, someone to support and share all of himself with.

Steve was similarly overwhelmed, felt a lump in his throat when he saw the way Tony looked up at him. “I love you,” he said softly, leaned down and kissed the tip of the scientist’s nose.

“I love you too,” the brunet replied with a soft laugh. “Now debauch your husband, Mr. Stark-Rogers.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Steve replied. He leaned back a little, took his hard cock in hand and lined it up with Tony’s entrance after slathering his length in lube.

He slid home nice and easy, in one slow push, burying himself to the hilt. The brunet moaned long and soft at the way Steve filled him, hot and thick as always, just on the right side of overwhelming. The soldier’s breath hitched at the heat, the smooth slide of Tony’s walls around him, groaned when the brunet clenched his muscles. It was hard not to thrust outright, the sensation intoxicating, but there was no rush tonight. The apocalypse could be happening outdoors (and he desperately hoped it wasn’t) and he would remain here, slowly rocking in and out of his partner, moaning and twitching with pleasure.

“Ohh, fuck,” the brunet whined, locking his legs around Steve’s waist. He couldn’t help but shudder, little ripples of pleasure running up his spine as the blond slid against his prostate, adjusted his angle to make it the best he could.

“S-so good, sweetheart,” Steve breathed, dropped his head forward, fucked into his partner slowly, pulling almost completely out and pushing back in. God, it was so good. Normally they made love with more haste, faster, harder, couldn’t help but rush to completion. It was tempting to fall back into that pattern, to fuck hard, but this was a special occasion, _the _special occasion, and both wanted to make it last.

“Mm, _deeper_ Steve,” the brunet moaned, shifted his hips back and forth in rhythm with his husband’s thrusts. His nails lightly scraped against toned shoulders, and the soldier groaned low in his throat, sped up just a bit.

“So good, so wet for me,” Steve groaned out, reaching back to take Tony’s hands. He pressed them against the bed, intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah, open j-just for you! I need it so bad, Steve, need your cock filling me up,” the scientist breathed, feeling too hot. The blond struck his sweet spot with every slow slide, gasped and groaned into his shoulder. Tony bit his lip, closed his eyes.

“Oh _god_ Tony,” the blond replied, squeezing Tony’s hands. He could feel it, could feel himself climbing that peak, slowly, steadily, spurred on by his partner’s filthy words, as usual. “I’ll give it to you, doll, give you everything!” He snapped his hips a little quicker than before, hard enough that the slap of skin was audible, and both relished in it.

“Fuck, fuck yeah, give it to me—” Tony replied, met the blond’s thrusts with enthusiasm. Steve kissed him sloppily, swallowed down his soft moans, gasped out his own. They rocked together, tangled up in the sheets, clinging to each other. Steve was so wrapped up in his husband’s touch, his sounds, that he didn’t even notice his orgasm creeping up on him. 

Tony felt his coming though. He shook in Steve’s arms, squirmed against him and curled his toes, desperate to get there. God he was close, so close, but the blond was determined to keep his languid pace, sucked another mark into his collarbone as the scientist chanted his name, a desperate prayer. His cock leaked steadily between them, twitched with each brush of Tony’s prostate. After ten or so minutes, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Steve, _Steve_, please, close, I’m so—“

“I know, s-sweetheart. I got you, I’ll get you there,” Steve murmured, untangling one of their hands. He let it run down the scientist’s body, tweaked a nipple shortly, earning a sharp gasp, and dipped it between their sweat-slicked bodies, wrapped it around the brunet’s cock.

“_Ohh_, fuck, _fuck_!” Tony keened, threw his head back and bared his neck. Steve stroked him in time with his thrusts, squeezed and flicked his wrist like he knew Tony liked.

“That’s it, honey, come on,” the blond replied, kissed a line up the brunet’s neck. He licked it for good measure, tasted his sweat and felt the way his breath was labored and shaky from the pleasure. Steve fucked him well, sped up a little more to bring him over that peak, as he’d done a hundred times before. But that didn’t take away from the intensity. In fact, it only enhanced it. Steve knew Tony’s body as well as his own, knew how it ticked, how to treat it right. He gave Tony everything he needed now, amped it up to eleven when the scientist’s length twitched beneath his fingers.

“_Ahh_! Almost, almost, yeah, fuck...” Tony moaned as more pre-cum spilled over his tip, milked out by Steve’s strokes. His voice was coming out shaky now, and he felt close to overheating, wound up tight and deep need in his groin.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Steve said softly, against his ear. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin there, and that was all it took.

The brunet came shortly after, waves of pleasure moving up his body, a few tears even escaping his eyes. It was intense pleasure, slowly built, and he tossed his head against the pillows, whimpered Steve’s name as he came between them in bursts, the heat and pleasure wrung out of him by the soldier’s skilled cock and hand. He clenched around Steve’s length, eyes closed and muscles stiff as he emptied himself, and let out a final groan of relief, relaxing against the sheets as his blank mind came back to him. 

It was Steve’s turn to fall apart. He panted with desire, slid back and forth while the brunet’s hole clenched around his cock. Shit, Tony had been gorgeous, lacking the volume he usually did, but making up for it in sweet words and desperate sounds. His cheeks were red and his hair disheveled, and when he finally opened his eyes, they were blown dark and satisfied, still hazy with pleasure.

“Beautiful, f-fucking beautiful,” Steve groaned, bucking his hips impatiently. Tony moved with him, despite his sensitivity, and he encouraged the soldier to finish.

“Yes, honey, give it to me, fill me up,” Tony sighed, wrapped his hands around Steve’s shoulders. He tugged on his hair softly, bore down on his length. The soldier’s hands twitched against his hips, wet and sticky from his cum. Tony coaxed him on sweetly, went on until he was breathless. “Need your cum, Steve, need it to keep me warm, to make me full, full of you like I’m supposed to be. I’m all yours baby, need you to mark me, to _claim_ me.”

That did it. Steve couldn’t bite back his outburst, didn’t care to. “Ahh—I—_Tony—!”_ he moaned, eyes rolling back and hips snapping forward. He buried himself as deep as he could, pumped his seed into his husband. He rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, little moans and gasps spilling from his lips as the brunet leaned up, kissed every inch of skin he could find, whispered assurances as he came down from his high. Steve’s head fell against the scientist’s shoulder, and he breathed heavily, skin buzzing with pleasure.

“God, I love you,” the soldier said between breaths, nuzzled into his partner’s neck.

“Love you more,” Tony countered, rested his head on Steve’s, gently stroked his back. He felt so relaxed, loose and happy and cherished. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. That smile only grew when he felt the blond shift above him, and familiar lips pressed against his own. Steve kissed him long and hard, yet soft, poured his emotion into the kiss. When he drew back, Tony sighed contentedly, and the soldier settled at his side.

“That was amazing,” Steve said softly, gazing up at the ceiling.

“You can say that again,” Tony replied, turning to tuck himself under Steve’s arm. He snuggled up against him, smiled as his husband turned to look at him.

“How about I _do_ that again?” the blond asked, brushing a thumb over Tony’s lips. He raised his brows, asking for confirmation. Could he be blamed for his enthusiasm? This was one of the best days of his life, and he was more than willing to extend it.

Tony laughed in reply, shook his head. “Woah there, mister. We have a whole month to ‘do that again.’ I need at least an hour to go again, and sweetheart, I can’t promise I’ll still be awake by then,” he said, turning and slinging an arm over the blond’s midsection.

Well, Steve couldn’t argue with that. Tony was simply more easily exhausted since wielding the gauntlet, and they did have a very long day. If it weren’t for his serum, he might’ve been tempted to clock out early too. Right now he was a little tired, but wouldn’t mind staying up longer. But if Tony wanted to sleep, he would enjoy that too, always enjoyed the feeling of Tony against him, his even breathing and warm body. It was safe, familiar.

“Alright,” the blond replied, pressing a kiss to the scientist’s forehead. He could be patient, knew he had the rest of his life to make love with his partner. The reality of that was both overwhelming and perfect. “Clean up now or in the morning?” he asked.

Tony considered that for a moment, saw the hope in Steve’s blue eyes. It was endearing how much he wanted him. Tony was tired, but... “I could maybe be persuaded to share a sexy bath with my husband before bed, though you may need to keep me from falling asleep in the tub,” he offered, grinning up at the soldier.

Steve beamed at him, reached over and pulled the scientist into his lap. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, brushing a hand through dark curls.

“Good,” the brunet replied, leaning into his touch like he depended on it. Steve’s other hand cupped his cheek and Tony brought it to his lips, kissed his knuckles. “Now be a dear and carry your husband to the bathroom,” he said softly.

The soldier laughed, sat up and pulled his partner’s legs around his waist. “Okay,” Steve replied. And everything was okay, much, much more than okay at the moment. It was perfect.

It was happy and peaceful and fun and utterly perfect, better than he imagined, and he was looking forward to the next month. He looked forward to travelling and seeing what the world had to offer, to experiencing new things. But most of all, he was looking forward to having the man in his lap, _his man_, all to himself.

Steve kissed Tony’s cheek for good measure, and moved to carry him to the bathroom, smiling so brightly he could’ve blinded traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
